


Who the Hell F***ed up My Barrys!?!

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Eo rescues Barry, Barry, and Barry!





	Who the Hell F***ed up My Barrys!?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenityreview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/gifts).



> The conversation/rant which led to the creation of this fic can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10397814/chapters/24210462).
> 
> Ignores Losers of Tomorrow cuz quite frankly, I think it’s safe to say that we’d all be happier if it didn’t exist.Mick and Len would certainly be happier without LoT, and as a loud and proud Coldwave shipper, that’s all that matters to me.

Eo found Bartholomew choking in Zoom’s clutches.He speedster-stabbed the addict and escorted Bartholomew home only to comfort his kindness-starved companion who’d fallen to his knees upon discovering that Zoom had murdered his friends, family, and coworkers.With nobody else to lean on, Eo became Bartholomew’s pillar of strength.

They stayed on Earth2 until Eo sensed a disturbance in the Speed Force.He brought them to Earth1 where Eo uncovered the story of a shunned doppelgänger hiding behind his god persona to disguise his anguish from those who’d take advantage of it.

Just as Eo managed to coax Savitar into his and Bartholomew’s embrace, Savitar clutched Eo’s throat with no recollection of who anybody—including himself—was.Eo phased out of his grasp and comforted Bartholomew when the latter flashbacked to his time with Zoom.Savitar stepped out of his armor and wailed at his flawed reflection until Eo hugged him from behind and whispered assurances that he and Bartholomew didn’t see scars, they saw power and vulnerability and love and fear.Savitar sobbed on Eo’s shoulder and accepted his protection at last.

Eo found an equally amnesiac Barry running away from human experimentation.Barry had no clue why he was vibrating, why electricity roared in his veins, why he could PHASE THROUGH SOLID WALLS HOLY CRAP!Eo calmed him down and gave him answers.When it came time to choose between Eo and STAR Labs, Barry chose Eo.

Thus, Eo and his lovelies now live in a chrome castle far from the chaos of Central City and subsist on cuddles, petting, and snuggling.

The End!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this :3 enjoy what you do here and everywhere <3


End file.
